


Round three: Parent Fics

by Aliyah_Faith, CheersToEngland, GingerHoran, mizinvizible, Narrybabes



Series: The Bromance Games [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Parent Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliyah_Faith/pseuds/Aliyah_Faith, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheersToEngland/pseuds/CheersToEngland, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerHoran/pseuds/GingerHoran, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizinvizible/pseuds/mizinvizible, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narrybabes/pseuds/Narrybabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I had  tie for first place story in this round with lilo and narry. Here's the lilo, written by CheersToEngland!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Lilo

**Author's Note:**

> So I had tie for first place story in this round with lilo and narry. Here's the lilo, written by CheersToEngland!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Liam and Louis are living the domestic life and they have kids. Yeah that's basically the story.

Lilo

The topic of kids was brought up approximately two years after Liam and Louis’ marriage. Surprisingly, it was Louis to bring it up. Liam figured Louis wouldn’t want kids since he practically co-raised his little sisters, but he guessed wrong. Liam himself hadn’t even thought about it, he was too busy with work, but Louis couldn’t stop thinking about it.

It was brought up over dinner one night, Liam coming home from work only to start on dinner right away. Occasionally Louis, who got off earlier than him, would make them something, but it was usually burnt or inedible so it became an unspoken agreement that Liam would cook. While eating, Liam noticed the usually talkative man was being uncharacteristically quiet.

“What’s wrong,” he asked, taking another bite of the food thinking it may taste weird.

“Oh nothing, it’s nothing, just a long day,” Louis covered quickly, shoving food into his mouth. Liam could see past it though.

“Spit it out Lou, we’ve been married over two years, I think I can tell when something is up.”

“Okay,” Louis caved, “What do you think about kids?” he asked uneasily.

“Kids, kids are great. Love them Zayn and Perrie’s is a sweetheart, why?” Liam smiled, confused by what Louis was on about.

“No, I mean like us, having, well raising kids, what do you think about that?” Louis kept his head down, afraid Liam would reject the idea immediately.

“Wow, I uh hadn’t really thought about it,” Liam replied nervously. Just because Louis was ready didn’t mean he was in the slightest.

“It’s just. I’ve always wanted them, and I think we are at a point where we could, financially and stuff,” Louis rushed to explain, daring to look up at Liam.

“How would it work though, with us both working days? Who would stay with the kid?” Liam questioned, hoping to use logic against Louis.

“One of us could take time off, or get part time, and I’m sure my mom would love to watch it, or Harry, Harry loves kids,” Louis bounced excitedly, imagining it in his mind. Liam inhaled deeply, “I’m sorry Lou, I just don’t know if I’m quite ready.”

Louis smile disappeared, “Oh, that’s alright then, later on maybe. I’m going to just lie down then, long day and all,” he hurriedly washed his plate and escaped the kitchen, he didn’t want to cry, but if he was going to, he definitely didn’t want to do it in front of Liam.

Liam watched as he left, rethinking his answer. Was he ready? He didn’t know the first thing about raising a baby. Louis did though, but was that enough? Liam didn’t want to risk messing it up, didn’t want to damage a child by being a terrible father. And when he reflected these thoughts to Louis later on he was met with a gentle kiss and Louis informing him, “You’re going to be a great father.” And just like that, they were going to be parents.

*

Liam found himself rushing to the hospital in ten months time, going to see his daughter being born. Louis had called him at work, screaming for Liam to hurry, it was about a week early, but Liam had been anticipating it.

After their talk everything started happening really fast. Ruth had told them earlier on in the marriage she would be happy to surrogate for them and they called her up, hoping the invitation was still open. It was and after all the details were worked out everything was done quickly. Finally the day they had been waiting for was here and Liam couldn’t tell if he was more nervous or exited, but their daughter was being born today and that was all he could think of as he rushed to the hospital. “You’re just in time,” Louis told him when they arrived. Ruth was just barely fully dilated and they were ready to start pushing. While the birth was probably the most disgusting thing Liam had ever seen, it was also the most magical. That was his little girl being born, his little angel. The one who would change his life completely, and hopefully, for the better.

She was born slightly underweight at five pounds, but the doctors said that was normal for a premature baby. She had dark hair that would eventually turn blonde, like Ruth’s, and bright blue eyes, almost as vibrant as her fathers, he figured she would be giving him a run for his money when she go older.

As for her name, they couldn’t quite agree.

“I like the name Rose. I think she looks like a Rose. Rosalie, and Rose for short,” Liam said once she had been cleaned off and brought back.

“No, I want something normal,” Louis argued, “like Emily or Katie.” It was surprising that Louis wanted the simple names, but not surprising that they disagreed. After an hour of deliberating, they were both tired of it, but neither would give up. In the background hey could hear the movie Ruth had been playing before she fell asleep and one particular word caught their attention.

“Savannah?” Liam questioned, biting his lip.

“Savannah,” Louis smiled at Liam and they both looked down to their sleeping baby girl, their little Savannah.

*

Savi was a trouble child. She was Liam’s worst nightmare and exactly what he imagined Louis was like as a kid. She cried all the time and constantly broke things. She never slept and woke Liam up every night. She refused to eat and never let Liam change her diaper. But sometimes late at night Liam would read her a bed time story and she would look up at him with these big excited eyes, like he was the center of the universe, and it made Liam feel special. He had made the right decision.

*

When Savannah was two, Charlotte was born. It was also a rough year for the family. Louis’ sister had agreed to be the surrogate this time so Liam could have more genes in his child. No one expected her to get so sick, and when they announced Charlotte’s birth, they announced Lottie’s death. Naming Char wasn’t as hard, they both agreed naming her after Lottie was the best thing they could do.

Louis wasn’t the same after. He blamed himself, thought he was selfish. He took up more work shifts and overall did more. It got to the point where Liam had to cut down on working himself, and eventually had to switch to part time.

It got worse before it got better. Louis stopped eating and sunk into a depression. It worried Liam, terrified him, so he made an appointment for Louis in hopes to get him better.

The change was gradual, but noticeable. By the time Char was two, Louis was finally being the great father Liam knew he could be. Still some nights were better than others, but they worked through, as a family and as lovers.

*

The real test to their relationship happened six years down the line. Liam had been out with his new coworker a lot, and Louis was beginning to grow weary.

“Out with Niall again then?” Louis asked coldly when Liam got back late one night.

“Yeah, he’s having a hard time getting used to it here and I think he just needs a friend,” Liam explained, but Louis wasn’t buying it.

“So why don’t you bring him over here then, he could have two friends that way?”

“I doubt he would want the stress of the girls, besides, we’re not that good of friends, he pecked Louis on the cheek and went to shower and that was that.

It wasn’t until two weeks of Louis giving him the cold shoulder that Liam finally realized what was going on, Louis thought he was having an affair.

That night he rushed home from work quickly making sure to pick up Louis favorite chocolates on the way, even though he didn’t do anything wrong, chocolates couldn’t hurt. As soon as he got in the house he rushed to find his husband, kissing him reassuringly.

“I’m not cheating on you Louis,” he kissed him again. “I would never. I love you too much.”

Louis smiled at him, but it faltered quickly, “What about Niall then?”

“Niall is a friend, who happens to be married. To a very lovely woman might I add, and she keeps him in line, she would probably kill him if he ever strayed,” Liam chuckled and Louis laughed with him, hugging him happily.

“I love you,” he told Liam, cursing his own stupidity.

“I love you too, and that won’t ever change.”

Their love only increased later in the year when they adopted Blake, they wanted a boy and adoption seemed like the safest route, though they both agreed to having no more kids.

*

The family was helping Savannah move her stuff into her dorm for her first year of college. The past few years with her had been a whirlwind of emotions with her. She ad her first boyfriend and first heartbreak followed by numerous more boyfriends and each were equally cringe worthy for he fathers, she was smart though, and she wouldn’t get into anything dumb.

Charlotte was a little different. She was more shy and didn’t want to go out. Though Liam had caught her in a compromising position with the girl she tutored once or twice, but who was he to judge? She seemed happy and when she was ready to come out she would, so Liam wasn’t going to push her.

Blake wasn’t interested in girls, but Liam knew they would have to worry about him breaking some hearts soon, he wasn’t sure if he was ready, but he would take it one step at a time.

This step was watching his oldest leave the nest. She had chosen to go to school fairly far away, meaning they wouldn’t be seeing much of her. They would all miss her more than they were letting on. Charlotte was the first to break down after they had got her all unpacked. Savannah just scooped her in a hug and comforted her. “We’ll text everyday alright? It’ll be like I’m still there.” The girls were always so close. This would be hard on them.

“Keep me posted on Isabelle,” Sav ordered as they pulled away. Char blushed and Liam pretended he didn’t hear her, but he knew Louis wouldn’t be able to stop himself from bringing it up on their drive back.

Savi moved to Blake next, “I’m going to miss you brat,” she ruffled his hear, “Take care of these knobs yeah?”

“You bet,” he rolled his eyes before she pulled him in for a hug, “You’re so going to be lost without me,” she mumbled pulling away. And maybe he would be, just a little.

She saved her fathers’ for last. “Thank you guys, if it weren’t for you I‘d probably be pregnant right now instead of here,” she joked.

“Not funny,” Liam said, eyes watering.

“I’ll miss you darling,” Louis kissed her forehead and she actually let him for once.

“You too,” she whispered her goodbye. Noticing Liam’s watery eyes the others left the room giving them some time.

“Take care of him yeah?” She told Liam.

“I always do, don’t I? He smiled.

“Yeah, you take care of every one,” she sniffled.

“I’ll miss you baby,” he pulled her in for a hug, “You take care of yourself, focus on school, not boys.”

He could feel her eye roll but she squeezed tighter, “I’ll miss you dad,” she smiled her goodbye as they pulled apart.

“You too Sav,” they shared a look before Savannah’s roommate walked in. She quickly wiped her eyes and introduced herself. Liam took that as his cue to leave.

Walking away was hard but not impossible and he knew he should get used to it because he would be doing it again. One down, two to go was his depressing thought as he headed to the car, but he knew that with Louis, it would be bearable.


	2. Narry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kids are challenging, adopting kids is even more of a challenge. This is the story of how Niall and Harry try to survive the ups and downs of adding a member to their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Narrybabes who is new to ao3 go check out her stuff!
> 
> P.s. There is a 99.99% chance you will cry

“Harry!!” Lux squealed excitedly when she first noticed the curly haired boy. Both Harry and Niall were taking care of Lux for the day, but the little girl had always had a special bond with Harry. Lux’s outburst made Lou notice the presence of the couple that entered the room, and she smiled when she saw them.

“Hello boys! Thank you so much for watching her, my sitter canceled last minute and I couldn’t cancel my plans tonight,” their stylist and friend explained. 

“It’s no problem,” Niall reassured her. “Harry loves spending time with Lux, as you can see,” he gestured to Harry as he said this, who was currently spinning Lux in the air, both of them giggling as they spun. The action brought a smile to both Niall and Lou’s faces as they observed the one they loved. Lou blew Lux a kiss then ran out the door, afraid of being late, leaving the lovebirds with the adorable little girl. 

Niall plopped down on the couch, knowing it was no use to try to get Harry’s attention when Lux was around, he was absolutely infatuated by the girl who he had watched grow up. Niall just turned on the TV, allowing the two to run around and play. Even though Lux liked Niall, she wouldn’t even acknowledge him if Harry was in the room, but he didn’t mind that much. Who doesn’t adore Harry? 

While Niall watched some random show on the screen, Harry ran around with his second favorite blonde. The 6 year old grabbed Harry’s hand (or really his fingers as his oversized hands dwarfed the girl’s) and pulled him to her room so they could have a tea party. She commanded Harry to sit on one of the pink plastic chairs that threatened to splinter when he placed his weight on it. Laughter rang through the room, bouncing off the cotton candy pink walls as Lux ran around, grabbing different things to dress Harry up in. The boy ended up with a floppy sunhat covering his curls, a red feather boa draped over his shoulders and Lou’s oversized sunglasses shielding his green eyes. Once Harry was dressed to Lux’s liking, she sat down at the miniature table across from Harry. She handed Harry a plastic teacup, then pretended to fill it with tea. Harry played along, tapped his cup against Lux’s before sipping the imaginary liquid.

“Cheers!” Harry chimed loudly, his wide smile illuminating his face and making his cheeks indent.

Harry’s loud voice grabbed Niall’s attention and he decided to check up on the two, even if Lux would pay no attention to him. Niall followed the sound of Lux blabbering on as young children do, telling stories that follow no plot and make no sense, and he was at the doorway of her room in a matter of seconds. He didn’t make his presence known, Niall just watched Harry play along with everything the little girl did. 

Even though Harry’s back was to Niall, Niall still had to contain himself from laughing at Harry’s appearance. He could see the elaborate boa over his shoulders and his entire head was blocked from Niall’s view by the sunhat. Lux didn’t even notice Niall’s arrival even though if she would just look up, he would be right in her sights. She was too enveloped by Harry and his personality that was practically made for keeping kids entertained. 

From his silly jokes to his goofy posture, every child Harry met absolutely adored him. A lot of people told Niall that’s why they were so perfect together. Niall’s carefree personality was similar to that of a kid, so of course Harry would appeal to that. Niall didn’t really see it, but maybe they were onto something. 

Niall didn’t even notice that he had been standing there for a few minutes, beaming as he admired the love of his life. 

‘He would make such a great dad,’ Niall thought to himself. That simple thought made Niall’s stomach flutter in a way it hadn’t in a long time. Niall started to imagine him and Harry raising a kid and a warmth spread through him, goosebumps raised on his skin as he realized that’s what he wanted. He and Harry had been together for 5 years, and Harry was the only person he could imagine loving so much and growing old with, and Niall thought a kid would be the perfect addition to their little family. The two would be married if it were legal, and they had already said that they’ll get married the second it’s legalized. So why not start a family as if they were married?

Niall couldn’t stop smiling at the thought, and the more he watched Harry with Lux, the more sure he was that it was what he wanted. Niall slipped back to the living room, letting the two continue to play, but he couldn’t focus on what was playing on the flatscreen, daydreams of raising a family with Harry danced in his head.

 

Harry had already thought about raising a kid with Niall, but he never really knew how Niall would be around kids. Obviously he would be loving and supportive, and he did try play with Lux, but she never really paid attention to him if Harry was around, so Harry didn’t know how Niall was with her because he had never seen them on their own. Niall typically let Harry handle any kids that came their way because Niall thought Harry was better with them anyway. 

One day, while Niall’s brother Greg and his family were visiting London, the boys were to babysit Theo while Greg and Denise were going on a date night in the city. Harry knew that this would be the perfect opportunity to see how Niall acted around kids.

Once the adorable toddler was dropped off, Niall was completely obsessed. He refused to place the squirming boy down, constantly talking to him in a baby voice.

“Woah, Theo! You’re gettin’ so big! I remember the day you were born, big guy,” Niall cooed. Even though the toddler was perfectly capable of walking, Niall kept him in a warm embrace for the first half an hour Theo was at the boys’ flat. Niall had missed his nephew, he hadn’t seen him in several long months. He was worried that the little one wouldn’t remember him, although judging by the way Theo hugged Niall right back, it was almost certain that he remembered his treasured uncle. Harry just stayed back allowing his boyfriend to catch up with the mind-blowingly cute four year old. Niall joined Harry on the couch a few minutes later, keeping Theo in his lap. 

“So, Theo are you a little ladies’ man in preschool? I bet so, you’ve got the great Horan genes,” Niall continued in the slightly higher pitched baby talk. Theo frantically shook his head in reply, making Niall chuckle a little. “And why not?” Niall asked. Theo looked Niall dead in the eyes with a blank expression. He placed his tiny hand’s on the blonde’s cheeks before replying. 

“Cooties.” The small voice stated plainly. Niall erupted in a fit of laughter, his face turning bright red in a matter of seconds. Theo began to giggle as well, not at what he had said, but at his uncle. The sight of the small boy sitting in Niall’s lap, looking at him adoringly and giggling along while Niall could hardly breathe from how hard he was laughing made Harry’s heart swell with love. He knew for a fact that Niall would be the perfect person to raise a child with. If Harry and Niall loved the child even close to as much as they loved each other, the child would have an amazing life with two supportive and loving parents and everyone around them, including Liam, Louis, Zayn, their families and the rest of the people that the boys had in their lives. Harry was certain that they could give any child a wonderful life, and he was now 100% positive that it was what he wanted. Now to bring it up with Niall. 

Theo had fallen asleep on their couch shortly before Greg and Denise returned to pick up the boy, but Harry and Niall didn’t talk, afraid of waking the slumbering boy. Finally the couple returned from their date, they thanked Niall and Harry before carefully carrying the toddler, careful not to disturb his sleep, then they were off to their hotel. 

Niall was in the kitchen, doing the dishes that they had left in the sink from dinner, when Harry came up behind him and snaked his arms around the shorter boy’s waist. Harry planted a small kiss atop the pale shoulder of his partner, the muscle flexing as Niall scrubbed a plate. Harry continued to cover Niall in kisses, traveling up his neck until his lips were right below the blonde’s ear. 

“Niall,” Harry whispered, hardly even using his voice.

“Hmm?” He responded. Harry’s stomach clenched up as he thought of how to phrase the next sentence. What if Niall wasn’t ready for this? It was a major decision and it would change both of their lives forever. 

“I want a baby.” A loud clatter echoed throughout the kitchen as the glass plate that Niall was in the middle of cleaning clanked down against the aluminium sink. Harry tensed up, over processing Niall’s dropping of the plate. Niall let out a loud breath before turning to face Harry. Harry took a step back so he could look at Niall’s whole face, not just his knee-weakening blue eyes that still made Harry’s mind go blank. 

“Harry, you realize that I can’t get you pregnant right? Or did you just miss that part of sex-ed class?” Niall joked, trying to make Harry less nervous, but it did the exact opposite. Harry’s hands started to shake as he thought that Niall was trying to avoid the topic. The blue-eyed boy noticed his quivering hands and reached out to hold them. Once he had his fingers intertwined with Harry’s, his crystal blue eyes met the other boy’s emerald green ones. “Harry, don’t be so nervous, please. I hate seeing you this way. I want a baby, too. I’ve been wondering how I should bring it up for a while now, so I’m glad you had the nerve to do it.”

“Really?” Harry’s voice cracked. Niall just nodded before leaning in to place a tender kiss on the chapped lips of the boy he loved. 

 

A few months after that discussion, the boys began to look into both surrogates and adoption. Niall wanted a surrogate mother so the child could be genetically related to one of the boys, but Harry wanted to adopt, saying that they were giving a child who didn’t have a home a better life. After months of debating and weighing the options, the pair finally came to a conclusion.  
Adoption.  
The lovebirds scoured the city, looking for an adoption agency that would work for them. They found one by the name of British Association for Adoption and Fostering and they worked with a petite redhead by named Sarah. She was eager to get them the child that would complete their family and fill a void in their lives. 

The next question that Sarah asked them was how old they wanted the child to be. Niall wanted a baby so they could raise it for it's entire life. Harry, being the kind soul he is, wanted to adopt a toddler. Young enough so they could bond fairly easily to the but old enough that the child may have not been as easily adopted by another family, because everyone wanted a baby, but once kids entered the toddler realm, they seemed to be left behind and forgotten about. Eventually Harry convinced Niall that it would be worth it, begging and pleading until Niall finally gave in, agreeing to adopt a toddler. 

Sarah told them that it could be a while until she was able to successfully match them up with a child, but the boys kept their hopes up, eager to start a real family. 

 

A few months after the process of searching for a child started, Harry and Niall were going out for a date night. Their household had been filled with constant stress, but they thought they handled it pretty well. From the stress of the band to the hate they got from narrow minded “fans” to them stressing over ever finding the perfect addition to their lives. 

Niall arrived at the restaurant about 10 minutes early since traffic was a lot lighter than he expected it to be. He was seated in a booth of the dimly lit Italian restaurant, and he munched on bread, awaiting his curly haired love. 

A half an hour passed and Harry was no where to be found. Niall texted Harry a few times, getting angrier by the second. Did Harry forget their date night? Or maybe the stress of adopting was getting to Harry… Niall’s mind wandered with thoughts like these, his emotions a rollercoaster. Topping at a white hot rage and plummeting down to a heart stopping worry, then back up. 

After an hour of waiting on Harry, receiving countless pitied looks , Niall stormed out of the restaurant, fury building inside him, nearing the point of explosion. The car ride back home consisted of a white-knuckled death grip on the wheel and a blinding rage. Niall thought of every string of harsh words he would use on Harry the second he saw him. 

Once he arrived at the flat, he stormed in, slamming the door shut. This was the only place Niall thought that Harry could be, and he wanted to let Harry know just how mad he was from the second he got home. 

“HAROLD EDWARD STYLES HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME AT THE FUCKING RESTAURANT ALL BY MY GODDAMN SELF FOR OVER AN HOUR WITHOUT SO MUCH AS A MOTHER FUCKING TEXT MESSAGE?!” Niall roared, his voice bouncing off the wall with a slight echo. No sound replied to Niall’s furious scream, so he went on a rampage, searching every room in the house in an attempt to find the missing boy. Niall came to the conclusion that Harry wasn’t home, and the thought popped into his head that he may be at a bar. If he came home drunk Niall would rip his head off. 

With a face light up red like Christmas lights, Niall settled onto the couch and waited for Harry to come home so he could rip him a new one. His breath was erratic as anger boiled inside him, increasing as that annoying clock loudly ticked away each second. 

His phone began to buzz in his pocket, vibrating against his thigh. At first he wasn’t going to answer it, but he finally gave in after several rings. 

“WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU FUCKING WANT?” Niall boomed into the speaker, anger and annoyance making his accent that much thicker. 

“Uhm… Mr. Horan?” A female voice softly asked through the line. Niall checked the number and it was unknown, so he decided it wasn’t worth yelling at this mystery woman.

“Sorry, yes that’s me. What is it?” Niall got up and began to pace the room, something he did whenever he was nervous or angry, and right now he was both. 

“Well, I’m very sorry to have to say this but this is the London police calling.” Niall’s heart skipped a beat, and not in the good way. His chest suddenly clenched and he couldn’t breathe. Was Harry in jail? What could he have done? He was the most innocent person Niall knew. 

“Okay… what’s this about?” Niall’s voice cracked, not really wanting to hear what Harry had done. Would they let the two adopt if he had a criminal record? Probably not. 

“Well… there was a car crash earlier and the ID said Harold Styles, and you’re the most called person in his contacts. We need you to come down to Saint Judes hospital and identify him.” The phone dropped down against the hardwood floor, shock and disbelief making Niall’s grip loosen on the device. He didn’t bend down to pick it up, he just stood still in the middle of the empty and suddenly cold flat. “Sir? Sir?” A small voice could still be heard spilling from the phone. With a dry mouth Niall picked the phone up and brought it to his ear once more. 

“Yes. I’ll be right down.” He pressed end right away, too in shock to do anything but stare at the wall that held a picture of the two boys together. Niall felt a warmth crawling down his cheeks and he noticed that he had begun to cry. The second he noticed, a sob ripped from his throat. The blonde snatched his keys and sprinted to the parking garage and to his car. He peeled out of the parking lot and broke the speed limit the entire drive. His vision was compromised the whole drive from tears clouding his sight, but it didn’t matter. He tried to reason that Harry was in a hospital so he couldn’t be in too bad of shape, maybe a few broken limbs and he could be knocked out or something. Niall parked his car like a dick, taking two spaces, but he couldn’t care less. He sprinted to the front desk of the office, catching his breath so the woman sitting there would understand what he was saying.

“H-hello. I got a c-call ab-bout identify-ing someone. I’m.. uh, I’m Niall Horan.” He shakily got the words past his lips. The woman looked up with sympathetic eyes, then nodded before getting up to lead the way. Niall followed the woman like a lost puppy as they made their way around corners and down corridors. They finally arrived at a room that was quite isolated from the rest of the hospital, with pristine white walls and white tiled floors. The lady gestured for Niall to go in and he did so, breath shaky as he pushed open the door. 

A few people were circled around a table and they all looked up when Niall entered. Every expression was that of sorrow, which made Niall’s stomach twist to the point that he thought he was going to get sick. One tall man stepped to the side wordlessly, allowing Niall to view what they were huddled around. A body was on a stretcher with a blanket covering the body up to the chest. Niall made his way to the table to see the face, because it couldn’t be Harry and maybe this was one big confusion, because his Harry was not laying motionless on this table in some hospital. His Harry was a safe driver and wouldn’t get into a crash. Niall walked as quick as he could, but that wasn’t saying much. An invisible force seemed to be holding the blonde back, keeping him from the table. It was as if he was walking through honey, but this scenario was no where as sweet. 

After what seemed like an eternity, Niall made it to the bed or table or whatever the stupid thing was, Niall couldn’t be bothered to care. As soon as Niall saw those signature curls he felt dizzy and his knees shook. He couldn’t breath and he just wanted to cry until there was nothing left to him but a puddle of salty water. 

“Mr. Horan, is this Harold Styles?” A man in a police uniform asked. Niall tried to form any syllable to confirm, but it wasn’t possible, so he just nodded. “Okay. I’m very sorry for your...” Niall didn’t stay to hear the rest of his bullshit apology, he was already sprinting out of this God forsaken place, tears spilling down his face. He couldn’t think straight, but he finally made it to his car. The drive home was a blur, not even keeping a place in his memory. 

He arrived home and didn’t even have the strength to go up the stairs to his room, he just collapsed onto the couch and sobbed into a nearby pillow until sleep fell over him. When he woke up, he felt numb and the couch pillow was soaking, showing that he had wept in his sleep. 

This was an awful dream. It had to be. His life with Harry was not over, it was just getting started. Niall finally made it to his bed, he just clutched onto Harry’s pillow, embracing the scent left behind. 

Niall didn’t go anywhere besides the bathroom for over two weeks. He probably would have been dehydrated had the other three boys not checked up on him daily. They tried to talk to him, but he didn’t even process what they were saying. He just clutched to the pillow for dear life and stared out the window. 

He was even mad at the trees he saw, why should they start blooming and start a new life when he had just had his whole life ripped away from him. There wasn’t a moment in those two weeks where Niall’s cheeks weren’t damp. He woke up with night terrors everytime he tried to sleep. 

After three weeks, Niall left the flat for the first time. He just wandered aimlessly around until he stumbled upon a park. He found a bench and just collapsed onto it, sniffling into his sleeve. He was wiping away some tears when his phone rang. He didn’t even realize that he had brought it along with him. He slid his finger across the cold screen, answering the incoming call. 

“Hello?” His hoarse voice croaked.

“Hello? Niall? Oh you sound awful. I am so sorry about what happened. I cannot even imagine what you’re going through right now. This is Sarah, by the way, from the adoption agency. I know this probably isn’t the best time to bring this up, but I really need to know if you’d like to continue with this process, considering the current circumstances. Because if so I think I found the perfect kid for you. And if not I would totally understand. This boy is very excited to meet you. He’s almost three years old and he’s very sweet. I just need to know now, I’m really sorry I know this is horrible timing,” Sarah droned on. Niall hadn’t even thought of the adoption, his mind totally focused on Harry. He was about to say no way in hell did he want a kid now, but Harry’s voice popped into his mind.

‘Niall, please don’t let this effect this child. He could have such a nice life with you. What would I want?’ The voice reasoned. Harry would want Niall to take in this boy, even without the love and support of Harry. Niall thought in silence for a while, debating with himself mentally. Sarah cleared her throat after a few minutes and Niall made up his mind. 

“Yeah, I’ll uh, I’d love to meet with him. I want to keep going with this. Harry would have liked that.”

“Great! Does today work? The sooner the better! In two hours at my office?” Sarah cheerily asked. 

“Okay, see you then.” Niall replied before pressing End to disconnect the call. He sighed loudly then got up and walked back home. He probably wasn't ready for this, but he wasn’t letting that thought get to him. Niall took a long shower with water so hot in left his skin red and raw, then shaved before throwing on some clothes. He headed out right on time and arrived at the adoption agency in about 15 minutes. He took the elevator up to Sarah’s floor then dragged his feet down the hall to her office. He just let himself in, then was taken aback by the sight in front of him.  
A small boy was seated in a spinning office chair and Sarah was spinning the chair slowly, making the toddler giggle. Sarah noticed the boy standing in her doorway and stopped the chair immediately. The two-almost-three year old looked confused until his eyes landed on Niall. Niall bit down on his lip to keep from breaking down and sobbing in front of the child. A small plaid shirt and jeans were on the boy and he had tiny grey sneakers on. But what made Niall want to cry was the boy’s hair. The unruly curls poked in all directions and his chocolate brown haircolor was a dead match to Harry’s. On top of that, even from the doorway, Niall could see the bright blue hue of the boy’s eyes. He was biting his lip so hard that the metallic taste of blood was filling his mouth, but he didn’t let up the pressure. 

The little one made his way out of the chair and ran over to Niall, immediately wrapping his little arms around his leg. Niall couldn’t help but smile, and he leaned down to swoop the boy into his arms. A small giggle bubbled from the boy’s lips, making Niall smile once again. Tears pricked the corner of his eyes and he thought that this is what Harry and Niall’s child would look like if they could have one. Niall knew right away that he never wanted to leave this little boy. He was so precious and he instantly felt connected to him. 

“So, Niall, I see you two are bonding right away. That’s great. Could you see yourself adopting this little guy?” Sarah interrupted their shared moment, making both of the boys look over at her. 

“Yeah, definitely, if he wants that.” Niall responded softly, his eyes returning to the boy with unruly hair and piercing blue eyes. 

“Daddy?” The toddler spoke up, poking Niall’s cheek. His tears were threatening to spill over at the simple action, and the last thing Niall wanted was for the boy to see him cry. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve then looked at Sarah as she spoke up yet again.

“Well, I’d say he does. I knew he was friendly but I’ve never seen him run up and hug someone, most kid who are in the system don’t,” Sarah added. 

“He… uh he… he looks like Harry,” Niall commented. Sarah’s smile disappeared and a look of pity crossed over her. She shook it off and gave a fake smile, trying to make Niall feel better. “I think this is the perfect match,” Niall said, giving Sarah the conformation she needed.

“Well then, I’d like to introduce you to your new son, Edward.”


	3. Larry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by tomlinstripe yay

Larry //

“Dad! Dad! Dad! Da-a-a-ad!”

Louis groans and squeezes his eyes shut even tighter before letting out a huge huff as a large amount of weight comes crashing down on his stomach and to be honest, he’s just glad that it missed his balls. Question is, what the hell jumped on him? He cracks his eyes open to peer at the curly haired, grinning mess on his lap and yes, it’s barely five in the morning but he can’t help but smile tiredly at the small person in his lap.

“Honey, it’s very very early!” Louis mumbles, fighting to keep his eyes open.

Emily pouts from his lap and Louis’ heart tugs in his chest. She’s just like his husband in every way he think of: the same silly pout, the same curly ringlets on top of her head and God, does she have him wrapped around her little finger as does Harry. But then she’s got Louis’ blue eyes and his bone structure and if he does say so himself, him and Harry made a fucking stunning child. 

A small frown passes across her fair face and yep, that’s Harry’s look when Louis won’t kiss him in the morning because of morning breath. “But daddy, I’m seven now! That’s one big number bigger than silly old six!” She giggles and Louis smiles fondly. 

“I know, baby,” he pauses to smirk at Harry’s naked back as the younger man groans in his sleep from all the commotion, digging further into the duvet. “But it’s so early, you’re not even seven yet!”

“I’m not?” Emily asks, confused.

Louis smiles. “No, baby. Here, come to sleep with me and daddy and when you wake up again, you’ll really be seven and then we can open presents and eat cake when your uncles and auntie Perrie come over!”

The small girl seems to deliberate this for a moment before nodding and smiling, her curls bouncing as she does so. Her small hands pat Louis’ chest with an expectant expression. “Move, Dad! I need to get into bed with you and daddy!” She sighs as if he’s stupid and yes, that’s his thing. But it’s much cuter on Emily. (Or so Louis thinks).

Louis rolls his eyes with a fond smile and pulls the girl under the duvet and cuddles her into his side, one hand patting her curls. It takes minutes of her shifting and moving in his hold before she finally settles into an even sleep, her small chest rising and falling with each breath she takes. Louis loves his daughter.

-

“Daddy, daddy, look! Auntie Perrie baked me a cake, lookie, look!” Emily is bouncing up and down with excitement, her blue eyes bright and sparkling with excitement and Harry thinks his chest might explode with happiness. Louis is lounging on the sofa with Zayn and Liam as they debate about the pros and cons of buying the new FIFA next month or pre ordering it instead.

Harry gasps loudly and grins widely down at his beautiful daughter. She’s dressed in a gold dress that resembles closely to the one that Belle wears in Beauty and the Beast - it was Louis’ idea because he knew that it was both Emily’s and Harry’s favourite Disney film so everyone was happy! “What kind of cake is it, princess?” He asks. Emily glows at the fact that her daddy called her a princess and grabs Harry’s hand, his own engulfing Emily’s as she leads him to the table where Perrie is unpacking it, her blonde (for this week) fringe drifting over her forehead. 

“Auntie Perrie! Daddy wants to see my cake!” She announces loudly in the prim and proper voice that Harry loves but Louis hates. Harry suspects that this voice comes out when Louis won’t let her do something on purpose. The small girl stops and turns to Harry, eyes wide. “It’s a caterpillar cake!”

Harry drops his mouth open and widens his eyes. “We’re eating a caterpillar?!”

Emily rolls her eyes and shakes her head vehemently. “Silly daddy! I said a caterpillar cake! So it’s a cake but like, um, like, uh... shaped like a caterpillar!”

Harry nods his head in understanding and squeezes Emily’s hand in his so that she knows that he gets the concept. “We'll that’s cool!”

Emily nods in agreement and grins widely at Harry. She pats his stomach and nods towards Louis, Zayn and Liam. “Tell our boys that we’re going to have cake now!”

Harry raises his eyebrows. “Our boys?”

Emily nodded. “Zaynie is Perrie’s boy and Dad is your boy and Liam is my boy because he doesn’t have anyone but he can hold my hand because that’s what you do when you like someone, isn’t it, daddy?”

Harry is speechless and he loves his daughter so much and she’s getting older and she’s so small and innocent and he wants to cry for some stupid fucking reason. He nods. “Yeah, love.”

Emily grins and tugs at the hem of Harry’s Ramones tee-shirt. “Tell them, then!” Harry bows in submission and nods. “Yes, your highness!” He even curtseys before Emily rolls her eyes at her silly daddy and turns back to Perrie and begins to babble about purple being a prettier colour than pink.

Harry pads over to Louis and taps him on the shoulder, leaning down to press a kiss to his neck, grinning when Louis jumps slightly. Zayn snickers.

“Hi, love,” he murmurs. 

Louis turns to give Harry his crinkle-eyed smile and he leans up to press his lips to Harry’s. “Hi, babycakes.”

Harry has to clear his throat before he snogs his husband’s face off and forgets all about what he came over here for but it’s hard when he can see Louis’ chest tattoo and when Louis’ arms look that fucking good in his red tee-shirt. He does it though. He’s good like that. 

“Emily told me that I needed to get you boys to come over and get cake,” he informs the bunch, resting his chin on Louis’ shoulder. He eyes Liam with a mock glare. “And apparently you’re her boy because you have no one and need someone to hold your hand.”

Liam puts his hands up in mock surrender. “Not my fault I’m a charmer and the pretty lady wants to hold my hand!” he teases. Zayn snorts and rolls his eyes, elbowing Liam in the stomach. 

“Let’s just get some cake in us, yeah?”

Zayn is a smart man. 

Liam and Zayn race off to the kitchen in a bid to be the first one to get cake like the losers they are and Harry laughs after them. He stretches up and takes Louis’ hand, helping him up as well. Louis licks his lips and eyes Harry up and down in that way that makes him feel very, very naked despite the layers painted on his skin.

“Cake isn’t the only thing I want in me,” Louis winks and swats Harry’s bum with his hand before walking away with a shit eating grin on his face. Harry watches after him with a flaming face and an open mouth. He quickly follows after once his face has lost most of the heat.

“Daddy!” Emily already has her mouth covered in vanilla icing and Harry laughs, rolling his eyes and bending down to wipe the mess away with a wipe.

“Honey, you’ve got white stuff all over your face and hands!” He laughs and wipes the mess from her hands with a wide grin. Emily giggles and licks her lips clean, humming happily when the taste settles down on her tongue. 

Harry straightens back up and pats the small girl’s head, stepping back into Louis’ embrace as the older man wraps his arms around his waist. Louis brings his lips close to Harry’s ear and whispers the words that make him shiver and gasp in shock. 

“Like father, like daughter, huh Haz?”

Harry smacks Louis’ hands in shock and shakes his head in disbelief, his cheeks flaming up with the innuendo.

Emily catches the action and frowns darkly at Harry. “Daddy! Don’t hit my Dad! He cuddled me and got me this pretty dress and gives you kisses, you should be nice!” She sighs loudly and shakes her head, oblivious to the way Liam is shaking with laughter and hiding his face in Zayn’s shoulder who is smirking smoothly. Perrie is hiding her face in her hands. 

Louis grins against Harry’s neck and winks at his daughter. “It’s okay, princess, I’ll make daddy pay for it later, I promise.”

Emily lets out a sigh of relief and smooths her fringe away from her face. “Good! Now let’s watch me open all my presents and play monopoly and eats lots and lots of cake!”

They all murmur a “Yes, Princess Emily” which the young girl beams at, jumping in excitement and grabbing another slice of cake before running into the living room where all her presents are. 

Perrie and Zayn got her a doodle bear which Emily glows at, her eyes wide. “Dad! I can draw on its skin like Daddy and you draw on yours!” Harry can’t bring his face up from his hands for three whole minutes his face is that red from embarrassment and laughter. Liam got her a train set because “I liked trains when I was your age and trains are cool and you should like trains, Em!” Emily nodded and gave Liam a kiss on his cheek with a bright “Trains ARE cool, Lee!” When she gets to the mountain of presents Harry and Louis bought her (a Barbie doll house, three Barbie dolls, two teddy bears, a pair of jeans, a denim jacket, a Harry Potter book and a plastic tiara) Emily’s face nearly breaks in two from how happy she is. “I love all my presents!” She declares and tackles both her daddies in a huge hug.  
Harry nearly cries because his baby is so big.

Perrie, Liam and Zayn leave after Emily wins her third round of Monopoly, empty pizza boxes littering the floor and glitter spilled all over the table. Harry carries a sleepy Emily into her bed and kisses her cheek goodnight much to her protests that she’s “seven, daddy! Too early to sleep!”. She’s asleep before Harry even closes the door.

Their daughter is bigger now but it’s okay because she has Harry and Louis to watch over her and it’s going to be decades before she even gets close to having a boyfriend so Louis isn’t as stressed.

(And Louis does make Harry pay by blowing him in the shower so everything is really very okay.)


	4. Ziall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall remembers back to the domestic life, the one he lead with his husband, and the one he'll lead in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by the lovely GingerHoran

Niall remembers when the bed started to feel cold, and no matter how much he cocooned himself beneath the blankets or how much Ally was snuggling into his chest and twisting her thin little legs around his waist, it never seemed to warm. 

The pillows would freeze his ears, and there'd be no arms clutching him to a warm inscribed chest, or the snuggling of both his daughter and husband into the large bed as they watched Disney movies on the large television where Zayn cooed lightly when Niall dusted off popcorn crumbs with a wince. 

It was approximately 3 days after the funeral, 72 hours without driving home from restaurants with Ally and her softly combed black hair, and bleary blue eyes as she traced the tattoos on Zayn's arms, and let him hum her random little tunes so she'd fall asleep. 

Breakfast was never the same, Zayn was never downstairs with freshly brewed coffee and a sleepy four year old, greeting Niall with a grin, a kiss and a plate of hot buttered toast. 

"The living domestic life," he'd giggle into Niall's ear, after they'd helped Ally choose cereals before she had a breakdown on the kitchen floor over whether Coco Pops or Chocolate Weetos were better, and Niall would turn to face the elder boy away from the sponge bob playing on TV and nod once, twice. 

"The domestic life."

He'd finish with a soft kiss.


End file.
